Hello From Underland
by devilishapples
Summary: Alice left through the looking glass after restoring time to good health in Underland, however both Alice and Hatta are unhappy five years later. Join them on a rocky adventure of the heart this time, with of course help and antics from friends and family alike.
1. Dreams and Reality

Untitled

By: Devilish Apples

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor the characters there in. I however very much enjoy the story and this is my take on it.

Chapter One

Dreams and Reality

"Alice, who's to decide which is reality and which is the dream?" Hatta said with a half grin.

I looked up at him, and passed him to his family glad that I was able to help reunite them. However my heart was heavy and a lump clogged my throat blocking the words I wanted to tell them, the words I needed to tell him. I gave a shaky nod and turned toward the looking glass in the middle of times castle and moved toward it. Hatta's hand shot out and grabbed my arm half turning me back to him, I looked at his face searchingly but he just smiled again and let go his fingertips trailing down my arm to my wrist.

"I'll never forget you Tarrant Hightopp," I said as steadily as I could before taking a breath and stepping through the looking glass.

* * *

"Alice! Alice Kingsliegh!" A voice called.

I blinked into the harsh sun reflecting off the ocean before me and shoved the memories to the back of my mind. "Yes?" I asked a bit confused as I stared blankly at mother and Mr. Harcourt.

"Alice my dear, we're pulling into port. I believe I can see Margret and the children on the docks, and Mr. Harcourt is waiting for your final orders about securing our cargo and finalizing the plans while the crew is on leave. "Helen said eying her daughter worriedly.

"Ah… yes my apologizes. I fear I was gathering wool; I'm just so excited about returning home. "I said without actually feeling anything at all except for a dull heavy feeling in my chest. It had been five years since mother and I had started Kingsliegh and Kingsliegh and adventuring the world had begun to lose its appeal. And lord help me I had started wondering if I should find someone to settle down with, though the thought still made me slightly nauseous. I turned to Mr. Harcourt "James please make sure to meet with the dock master and pay our mooring fees. Then meet with Nivers at the Whistling Dobin for disbursement and sale of our cargo. Then head to the offices and make sure the crew receives their wages. We shall sale for Australia within a months' time. Make sure the Wonder is stocked with new cargo for sale and trade."

"Aye Captain," James said he gave me one last worried look before turning away to give orders to the crew as we pulled closer to the docks.

I noticed mother giving me the same worried look and forced a smile to my lips. "I'm fine really mother, it's been a long voyage and I'm exhausted and just want to get off the rocking ship for a while."

Helen smoothed down her daughter's short blonde ringlets, "I agree dear. I believe time with Margret and the children will be good for us. And yes maybe even time with Lowell." She said wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Heaven forbid that Lowell becomes pleasant," I said laughing and then kissed mother's cheek before turning and heading for the captain's cabin to retrieve some items for our stay ashore.

Helen watched Alice go then turned and scanned the people on the docks again, waving at her grandchildren and older daughter. In the five years since they had founded their company they had been insanely successful, Ascot shipping had taken a downward turn due to losing half their fleet to weather and pirates. And of course the superior business quality of Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh, however Helen knew that Alice was plagued by dreams and that she wasn't as content as she pretended to be.

The haul of the Wonder scraped along the docks, and Helen watched as the gangplank was lowered perhaps she would offer to make the next voyage on her own. In the five years she had been in business she had become almost as good a sailor as Alice. Yes, maybe she would give her daughter an extended vacation and rest period. Nodding to herself Helen patted her own long blonde ringlets back into the coif and turned smiling at Alice as she emerged from the cabin their bags in hand.

"It's good to be home," she said linking her arm through Alice's'

"Indeed." I agreed and together walked down the gangplank towards Margret and her children.

 **Underland**

* * *

"Tarrant, the White Queen wishes to see us at the palace." Zanik said entering their family's hat shop.

Hatta turned from the window and blinked at his father, before giving him a wide grin. "Of course father, let me gather our things and we'll be off." He said and turned his shoulders slumping slightly as he began to gather materials and various items of their trade. As always he forced his mind from thoughts of Alice and what she might be doing now. The skin around his eyes darkened slightly at the thought and his hair begun to lose its orange hue.

"Tarrant?" His father asked noticing the changes with a worried look.

"I'm fine father, honest." Hatta said as he closed his satchel and picked his hat up off a counter placing it on his head.

Zanik opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and nodded, "of course Tarrant. I have the horses out front."

Hatta followed his father from the shop stopping to kiss his mother and sister on the cheek before mounting the fine white horse and taking the reins. His father followed suit and together they turned their mounts toward Marmoreal. As their horses covered the ground to Marmoreal, Hatta let his mind begin to wonder into the past again his eyes taking on a slight yellowish hue and his surroundings fading around him.

Zanik rode alongside his son chewing on his bottom lip; he knew what had Tarrant so distracted. It was the same thing or same person that had caused the distraction for the past five years, Alice Kingsleigh. The top worlder that had left shortly after the Hightopp family had been reunited. Zanik had not actually spoken with the girl, but he had witness Tarrant and her separation. It seemed to him like there were a lot of unsaid things between the two young people. However Alice was gone, more than likely never to return and Zanik felt it was his job to ensure his son's happiness no matter what it took. He continued to study Tarrant all the way to the Marmoreal castle court yard where they were met by Merrick the White King.

"Your Highness," Zanik said doffing his hat and bowing low at the waist.

Tarrant did the same though his actions were stiff as was the smile that was plastered to his face, though his eyes had returned to their lime green color at least.

The White King waved off the formality and offered Zanik his hand, which the older hatter clasped gratefully, "we were summoned by the Queen." Zanik started only to be interrupted by the screams of children and sound of pounding footsteps on the marbled walk way. He turned to see two children one boy and one girl launch themselves at Tarrant.

"Hatta! Hatta!" They screamed scrambling over the fallen Tarrant as one bounced on his chest and the other pulled on his frazzled red hair. Zanik while concerned for his son's scalp and hearing not to mention his breathing was relieved to say the least that his son was at last showing a genuine smile as the children pummeled him.

The White King watched his offspring for a moment then clapped his hands, "enough Zoey, Byron. Let poor Hatta get off the ground."

The two children which were twins sighed and gave their father a wounded look but dutifully climbed from the fallen hat maker and waited until he stood and brushed his clothing off before each grabbed one of his hands. "Hatta come play with us!"

Tarrant smiled down at the twins, one as pale as their parents the other disturbingly close in color to their Aunt. "Your mother has summoned me whelps, however we can play later."

Zanik paused only a moment before saying, "Tarrant why don't you watch after the prince and princess. I can more than handle the business for which we were summoned."

Tarrant searched his father's face then nodded slowly; the children screamed and pulled him off in the opposite direction from the king and his father.

"So now perhaps you will tell us your true reason for coming here Zanik," The king said as they turned and headed for the receiving chamber off the throne room. "I must say that Mirana and I are both curious."

Zanik took a deep breath and replaced his hat on his head following the king into the room; he bowed low to the Queen. "Your majesty, I apologize for the forwardness of asking for an audience on short notice."

"Nonsense Zanik," Queen Mirana said waving him to a chair across from hers, as the king took up one next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "How is it that we can be of help to you dear hatter."

Zanik took a deep breath looked at his hands which were clasped between his knees then back at the king and queen, "its Tarrant. He's most unhappy and has been since Alice Kingsleigh left, though he tries well enough to hide it from everyone."

Mirana and Merrick looked at each other and nodded ever so slightly, "we have noticed the Hatta's mood swings in the past few years. What do you propose Zanik Hightopp?"

Zanik swallowed then cleared his throat, "well…."

* * *

London – Two weeks later

"You have got to be daft, completely bonkers…" I said staring at mother, Margret and James.

"Now Alice," Margret said holding out a cup of tea to her sister. "All we're suggesting is maybe you take a sabbatical and allow mother and James to run the next voyage. You have been working yourself to the bone for the past five years, and all of us can tell that you're unhappy."

I opened my mouth to argue with them, but they were right. But still taking a sabbatical wouldn't solve anything, nothing would. I had made my choice and now, well now I would live with it. The only thing that kept me mostly sane is work, why was it so hard for them to understand that?

"Alice my love, we're only telling you to take a year off," Helen said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand," I said starting to feel the choking tightness of panic and hysteria in my throat. "I have to work." I squeezed out around the growing lump.

Helen looked at me and shook her head slightly, "I was asking you Alice. Now seeing your reaction… I'm telling you. Take a year off."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at my mother, "You have got to be joking. You can't do that."

Helen gave a half grin though a look of steel was in her grey blue eyes, "Not even the slightest bit of a joke. And yes my dear I can, as your business partner and more importantly your mother I can very rightfully tell you to stay home."

I snapped my mouth shut looked at the three people most dear to me ground my teeth and fled the room, I burst from the front entrance of my sister's home and rushed down the steps my feet tangling in the fabric of my skirts. "Damn and blast, ridiculous women's garments. How I miss the freedom of my trousers on the ship." I muttered to myself. Finally freeing my legs of the skirts I hurdled on onto my horse and with a snap of the reins tore off like the devil was chasing me down the street.

After a while I veered my mount into the gate of Hyde park then spurred it again flying over the paths and around the slower morning traffic, the wind ripped at the intricate hair style and flimsy riding hat that Margret had placed on my head earlier that morning, I rode until my horse was blowing and foaming sweat covered it's deep brown coat then I slowed him to a stop and looked around my eyes blurred with tears. I had ridden deep into the wooded area of the park. I slid from the horse and let my legs collapse out from underneath me burying my face in my folded arms and inhaling the turgid scent of earth and grasses.

"Ah Hatta, they don't understand that if I stop the pace I work at, that I'll dream of you…" I half sobbed into the moist earth.

And then as if from a long forgotten memory a voice came to my tired ears, "And if you did would that be so bad, you stupid girl?"

And my mind filled with a fog so thick I could no longer think of anything.

* * *

Chapter one done!

Please read and review.


	2. A Far Away Day

A Far Away Day

Chapter Two

* * *

Hatta sat having a tea party with Mallyumkin, the tweedles, princess Zoey and Prince Byron when his father walked out to the garden speaking low to the White King and Queen. Hatta looked from the trio back to the children and his friends and gave a high pitched yelp when two luminescent teal colored eyes appeared in front of his face followed by a grinning mouth and a head of purple/grey fur. "You Slurving fluff ball…." Hatta said shoving back from the table to uproarious laughter from his companions.

Cheshire just grinned his crescent moon smile and picked up Hatta's discarded tea cup, "Ah but it's so good to be with friends, it's a shame that Alice isn't here."

Hatta started muttering under his breath, " _guddler's scuttish pilgar-lickering…"_

"Tarrant!" Zanik said staring in surprise at his son.

The royal twins stared at him then started trying to copy both his brogue and language while the tweedles each covered the mouths of the children. "You really…" started Tweedle Dum

"Shouldn't repeat that." Finished Dee.

Hatta blinked and shook his head slightly, "I'm okay." He rasped and gathered his hat which had fallen off when he'd pushed back from the table. "If you'll excuse me…" he said then turned on his heel and wandered further into the gardens.

Zanik raised a brow and went to follow him only to be stopped by the queen, "No Zanik Hightopp my King will handle this."

Merrick kissed his wife's cheek then turned to follow the hat maker, easily locating the other man in the center of the gardens maze, "Hatta can we talk a bit?"

Hatta turned and sighed deeply, "yes your highness. What is it you'd like to speak to me about?"

The king reached up plucking an apple from a nearby tree and polished it on his doublet, "Alice Kingsleigh."

Hatta flinched slightly at the name, "what about her?"

"I never met her she had already departed Underland when I came to marry the Queen, I know nothing about her except she was the champion of my Wife and saved Time after almost killing him." Merrick took a large bite of apple chewing their juice ran down his chin, "I know only that and the fact that she reunited you with your family, and oh one more thing…" The king paused for a long time taking another bite of his apple and chewing slowly.

Hatta watched the other man trying not to grind his teeth, "what other thing?"

Merrick smiled and took another bite half closing his eyes as he chewed, "that' you're in love with her to the point that it's hopeless."

Hatta started to shake his head in denial, "You're wrong Alice is my very dear friend."

Merrick smiled again and took a step toward Hatta who was moving backwards, so that soon his back was up against the hedge wall of the maze, the king leaned forward so that he could stare in the slightly glowing green of the Hat maker's eyes. "I do believe it to be much more than that." He said and placed a hand on Hatta's shoulder giving a slight shove.

Hatta felt the hedge behind him melt away and was thrown off balance he pin wheeled his arms as he suddenly found himself falling as if from a large height. He let out a yell as he looked below and saw the ground rushing up towards him; he crossed his arms over his face in an attempt to protect himself and crashed through trees and shrubs to land hard in some bushes at the base of a tree. His last thought was someone was crying near him, then his eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp with unconsciousness.

Merrick tossed the apple core into the hedges of the maze dusted his hands together then turned to rejoin his family and friends. He met the eyes of Mirana and Zanik as he approached the gathering and gave a slight smile.

"So it is done," said Zanik looking at his king.

"It is, Hatta has a day and a night. I unfortunately do not have the power to do more." The king replied and kissed Mirana on her cheek taking her hand in his.

"The rest is up to them Zanik, we have only given them a chance for a start." The Queen said and smiled at those around her. "I have also asked for a special guide to show them what they're missing. The choices are theirs to make and non can help them with the correct answers. "

Zanik nodded and finished his tea, thanked the King and Queen for their assistance and donned his hat before leaving Mamoreal and heading home to see his wife and family and give them the news of that day's events. He only hoped that he had made the right choice in enlisting the aid of the king and queen.

* * *

London

I sat up slowly and looked around, I don't know how long I had been asleep but the sun was growing low in the sky and if I didn't hurry back to Margret's I knew that she and mother would send word to Scotland yard to find me. I ran a hand over my face and scrubbed at the tear tracks before trying to clean leaves and twigs from my short curls. My riding clothes were stained and destroyed and I couldn't find heart enough to care. I noticed after a moment that my horse had wondered away and frowned looking at the tracks on the ground. I followed the shoe marks a few yards away and saw the chestnut snuffling at a bush that was cursing quite colorfully in a Scottish brogue.

"You slurving slobbering smelly creature get the bluddy 'ell away from meh!"

I paused at some of the words a tingle racing down my neck and back, it couldn't be. I took a stumbling step towards my horse and grabbed at the reins pulling it roughly back shock beginning to settle into my bones when I spotted the hat my horse had clutched in its teeth. Feeling dizzy and excited and scared all at the same time I swung back toward the bushed just in time to see a man with frazzled orange/red hair emerge on all fours still muttering in his thick accent and gaining in rapidity and volume.

"Hatta!" I said out of habit to stop the tirade.

The man froze and then as if in slow motion coming out of a long sleep rose to his knees lifting his head to meet my eyes. "It's you…" he said then fell silent.


	3. Meeting the Kingsleigh's

Meeting the Kingsleighs

Chapter 3

* * *

"It's you," Tarrant said staring up at me.

My mouth dropped open as I returned his stare, I reached out to poke him and let out a little scream when my hand came in contact with his chest. "Hatta! What in the world?"

Tarrant grinned so wide the gap in his front teeth showed clearly, "It is you right?" He asked studying Alice taking in the changes in her, the short blonde curls, and fine lines around the corners of her pale blue eyes.

My legs gave out under his intense perusal, I met his lime green eyes my mind was adrift in utter confusion. He reached out and touched my face gently, "are you not happy to see me Alice?"

I meet his worried look and noticed that his eyes were changing to a yellowish hue, "Of course I am Hatta. I'm just surprised, I feel like I'm dreaming right now."

Hatta gave his customary half grin, "not that again. I thought we had already covered that I'm no figment of your imagination last time we met."

I took a deep breath and shook my head my brain was still trying to catch up to the events of the last few minutes, "That's not what I mean Hatta. It's just that I feel like I'm always thinking about you then suddenly I find you in a bush in London!" I sat back running a hand through my hair. "London, my god how did you even get here Hatta?"

He took his hat from my limp hand and placed it on his head taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "To be honest Alice, I'm not quite sure. I believe it had something to do with Merrick though."

I blinked in confusion, "Merrick?"

"Ah he's the white king, you haven't met him yet but I know you'd just love him he's Mirana's husband and the father of Zoey and Byron and lives in Marmoreal together with all of us."

I held up my hand waving away Hatta's words, "enough Hatta." I said noticing at last that there were park goers starting to gather in the distance. "I'm not sure why you are here or how you got here but I think we should head back to my sister Margret's place, we're drawing a lot of attention here."

Hatta stopped and looked around then ducked his head giving a half grin, "Of course Alice." He rose to his feet and offered me his arm while picking up the reins to my horse.

I tucked my arm through his and we began to walk back the way I had come, I couldn't keep myself from staring at his profile every couple of minutes just trying to make sure he wouldn't vanish as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Say Alice, do you still sail for your company?" Hatta asked as he stared intently ahead of them

I frowned slightly his question drawing me back to my earlier near hysteria, "I do. My mother and I have our own shipping company now. And I captain the _Wonder_ ; we also own three other vessels besides that; _The Mirana_ , _The Chessur_ , and _the Hatter_." I fell silent suddenly realizing what I had just said and looked at the row of town houses growing larger the closer we got to them.

"Alice **,** why did the Admiral decide against buying a new hat?"Hatta asked ignoring what she had said about the shipping company.

I blinked a moment and started laughing, the probably first true laugh I had been blessed with in over two weeks, "oh Hatta I've missed you so. You always know how to make me smile."

Hatta chuckled nervously and smiled at Alice, "I'm glad I can be of service to you Alice."

I squeezed his arm undermine and turned us toward Margret's home, however two figures on the sidewalk made my stomach sink I tried to think of a way of avoiding them without being more rude than needed, I started to lead Hatta across the street when a whiney nasally voice suddenly called out above the noise of morning workers and people out for a stroll.

"Why if it isn't Captain Alice Kingsleigh."

I stopped midstride and turned pasting a pleasant smile on my lips, "why hello Hamish. It's a lovely morning for a stroll."

Hamish Ascot eyed my rumpled attire from scuffed boots to my lost riding hat and snorted, "I wasn't aware that it was called strolling now days." His wife tittered behind her immaculately gloved hand.

Tarrant watched the sniveling slurvish with his custom half smile though his eyes darkened to a golden yellow, "I don't believe we've done anything to warrant you to be rude to us this morning sir."

I groaned slightly because Hatta had just drawn attention to himself, and sadly he was a most unusual character for the aristocrats of London to behold, with his bedecked top hat, and flamboyant cravat, and his strange pale skin and glowing color changing eyes.

Hamish turned his autocratic nose in the hat makers' direction and his eyes widened in disgust as his nostrils pinched as if he smelled something bad, "and who might you be sirrah?"

Tarrant pulled himself to his full height which towered over the diminutive Hamish, "I and Tarrant Hightopp, a royal hatter."

Hamish's wife tittered again, and Hamish chortled with laughter. "My god Alice I think he may just be madder than you are my dear."

I felt my face flame red at Hamish's words, as we were drawing quite a crowd by this point.

Tarrant looked from Alice to the Shukm in front of them. "Listen well ye gudder skut, Alice be me friend and I would be takin' it most insulting if you were to continue on yer line o' shyte."

I felt my eyes bug out of their sockets slight in an effort not to laugh or faint as I tightened my hold on Hatta's arm and pulled him across the street to Margret's while Hamish tried to decipher Hatta's words.

Tarrant glanced over his shoulder at Hamish his eyes an eerie yellow with black circles around them, "Slurving gudder skut, slurping urpal slackush scrum…"

"Hatta!" I said putting a hand on his cheek, "I thank you for your defense."

"I'm okay…" Tarrant said and smiled brightly down at me.

"Alice my dear, who is this you've found?"

"Shyte…" I muttered under my breath looking up into the curious faces of mother and Margret at the top of the front steps. "May I introduce you both to an old friend of mine? This is Tarrant Hightopp; he's a royal hat maker."

Helen raised a pure white eyebrow in question and then glanced to Margret who just continued to stare at Tarrant almost like he was a vile creature. "I suppose if you're a friend of Alice's you simply must stay for dinner with us tonight. Maybe you can convince her to take a sabbatical in the country instead of climbing aboard the _Wonder_ to sail off to parts unknown again. "

Tarrant gave Alice's mother and sister his best half grin, "I do believe that sounds splendid though I don't know how much I can influence Alice's activities."


	4. Dinner and a Late Night

Dinner Entertainment and a Late Night

Chapter 4

* * *

"And then Time played a prank on us, and we were stuck at the table until I met sweet Alice," Tarrant said chuckling as he waved his hands around while telling his story.

Helen, Margret and the children were all laughing until their eyes streamed. And in all likely hood thought Tarrant a lunatic, which he was.

"So tell me Mr. Hightopp, where is it you come from?" Helen said wiping her eyes with the corner of her napkin and giving the odd though not unattractive man a measuring look.

Tarrant just gave his half smile and lisped slightly as he answered Helen, "I come from the Tulgey Woods in Underland." He chortled softly his every changing eyes seeming to darken in their green color.

"Where is Underland, Mr. Hightopp?" asked little Charles, Margret's son.

Tarrant smiled brightly at child, "why just down the rabbit's hole and through the door, though you must be sure to drink the phisalver so as to shrink to the correct size. Underland is a wondrous place of color and…."

"Hatta!" I said laying a hand over one of his.

Tarrant blinked and smiled at Alice not noticing the strange looks her family was giving him, "I'm fine dear Alice."

Margret stared at him still unable to remove almost perverse curiosity the man rose in her, "you said that you're a hat maker, Mr. Hightopp?" Margret tapped her temple slightly in thought.

"Indeed I am Mrs. Manchester, the best maker of headwear in all of Underland!" Hatta said his eyes aglow with the love he felt for his profession.

A silence fell over the family as the servants came and removed their plates, a maid appeared pushing a cake cart and tea tray ahead of her, an idea occurred to me. "Hatta, would you mind serving tea?"

Hatta looked away from Margret to me, "of course dear Alice." He said and proceeded to graceful pour and serve tea and cakes to the others.

I took a deep breath of relief and avoided the pointed look that Helen and Margret both were trying to give me, the children were infatuated with Tarrant as he told them stories and served tea, and yes even his occasion lapses into madness were endearing to the two small children.

Margret clapped her hands suddenly, "Charles, Miriam it's time to retire for the night."

Miriam at age four seemed to deflate at her mother's words and tears filled her brown eyes, Little Charles at age eight crossed his arms over his skinny chest and gave his mother a stubborn look. "I'm big now I shouldn't be sent to the nursery, even fatha says so."

I placed my head in my hand, "oh lord the wisdom of Lowell Manchester…" I muttered only to be kicked under the table by mother.

Tarrant looked from the upset children to Alice's sister Margret and smiled as an idea popped into his foggy head, "I know! Why don't I tuck the children up? I can tell them a bedtime story, and then be on my way."

I opened my mouth to object when Hatta leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's okay dead Alice. Children adore me because they're just as mad as I am for a time."

I smiled at him and leaned toward him as well unaware of my mother and sisters curious stares, "it's okay to be completely bonkers, all the best people are." I kissed Hatta's cheek and watched as he escorted the children above stairs followed by their nurse. Their voices trailing back to the ears of the people in the dining room below.

"Your dear Aunt Alice is friends with a creature called…." Hatta's voice travelled down to us before fading away.

I smiled a small secret smile to myself my eyes fixed on the now closed door.

"Where ever have you found that totally insane man? Underland indeed… poppy cock and rubbish." Helen said

I felt my hackles rise and opened my mouth to defend Tarrant however Margret beat me to it, "mother just because you've never heard of Mr. Hightopps country and I know you're a vast explorer now doesn't mean that it's poppy cock and such."

"He is obviously prone to flights of fancy and lunacy," Helen started but looked toward her daughters darkening expression.

"Which I might make you recall as am I, and as was father according to most of society." I said pushing my chair back. "Would you believe I have gone around the bend?" After giving a look at both at mother and Margret I spun on my heel and stormed out of the dinning parlor.

"Jervins please prepare a guest chamber for Mr. Hightopp, I fear he has yet to make plans for a place to stay while in London," I said to the startled butler as I rushed up the stairs two at a time towards the nursery.

Margret watched Alice leave the room, "now look what you've done. Is it so hard for you to accept her peculiarities?"

Helen rubbed her temples and sighed sadly, "You know it's not Margret. However the gossip is still as harsh as ever and even grows steadily worse every time we return to London from a journey. I only wish to protect her from the slurs."

Margret leaned across the table and patted her mother's hand, "I know mother but Alice isn't a child anymore. You have to let her make her own choices and if need be her own mistakes."

The two women sighed deeply and stared at the once again closed door.

* * *

I continued to make my way towards the nursery, my anger was beginning to fade and taking its place was sadness. I had always been the black sheep after father of the kingsleigh family and I had thought after working with me for five years, mother had grown more accepting of my personality traits. However her outburst about Hatta had shown me differently. Granted we had made sure not to tell Margret and mother exactly where Underland was, otherwise both Hatta and I would be committed to Belfast.

I shook my head to clear it and smiled when I saw Hatta emerge from the nursery slowly closing it behind him until the latch gave a gentle click. "I'm having the servants prepare a room for you Hatta, I figured you could stay here tonight and we'd figure out a more permanent residence for you tomorrow."

Tarrant smiled down at Alice though his eyes were a pale blue with sadness, "my dear Alice, you always know how to take care of me."

I stared up into his face then held out my hand wiggling my fingers until he took it, "come let us catch up. It's been a long while."

Tarrant smiled his eyes shifting with a mercurial fluidness to green once more, "that sounds lovely. "

I lead him to the other wing of the house and into the sitting room attached to his guest apartments; we settled with a tea cart in front of the fire and began to talk. I told him of all the places I had been and the things I had seen in the last five years. Of china and all the colorful fabrics that he'd find beautiful, and the deserts in Arabia and Egypt. I told him of how mother had helped me break from the Ascots and we had formed our own shipping company with the help of James Harcourt. All the while Hatta stared at me his chin resting in his hand, and I knew I had his undivided attention. He enjoyed hearing about my travels and had me slow down and give details about the hats, and fabrics, and ribbons. I promised to let him look through our warehouse the next morning.

"So Hatta tell me about this Merrick, husband to Mirana." I said finally having run out of things to talk about.

Tarrant opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the mantle clock chiming midnight, he gave Alice a gape toothed smile. "I fear the night has run away with us, I will tell you all you wish to know in the morning dear Alice."

I thought about arguing but nodded and stood shaking wrinkles from my skirts, "until sunrise then my dear friend." I said and turned toward the door of the suite.

Tarrant watched Alice turn away and held a split second debate with himself; his eyes did their mercurial shift from green to blue to grey and finally settled on yellow. He reached out and grabbed her arm much like he had in Time's castle years prior, "Dear sweet Alice… I have so much I want to say and fear that Time is once again playing his tricks."

I started at the hard grip on my arm and smiled placing my free hand on his cheek looking into his topaz colored eyes, "you are my true and loyal friend Hatta. And very dear to me, I'm sure Time has better things to do that play games with us."

Tarrant took a deep breath and released Alice, "until the morning then."

I nodded and exited the room closing the door and leaning against the heavy oaken panel, with just that one action of parting the had maker had managed to remove the scab on my feelings and I had a sense of dread as I moved to my rooms and settled in for the night, though excitement road high on the air as well.


	5. Written Confessions

Author's Notes: Hello I just wanted to thank those of you that have followed this story and also those that have reviewed. Also I may change Alice's Pov from first person to third just so it's easier. And I think I may have decided on a title for the story. However please enjoy this chapter as you get a lot of Tarrant's inner thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tarrant watched as the door closed behind Alice, then he heaved heavy sigh that seemed to both begin and end with his toes. It was so hard to pretend to be sane… to curtail his natural proclivities towards madness all so dear Alice's family wouldn't kick him into the street because he was a lunatic. He looked around the room and couldn't help feeling mildly depressed, the top world was drab and colorless compared to his beloved Underland. With another sigh Tarrant moved toward the writing desk and took a seat. There was a stack of stationary, an ink well, and half a dozen goose feather quills. He selected one of them and pulled a pen knife from his pocket sharpening the point. He would write Alice a letter telling he all he couldn't seem to say aloud when they were together. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that his time in the top world was coming to an end, and he didn't want to leave Alice without somehow telling her how he felt, so he gathered his wandering thoughts and began to write.

 _My Dearest Alice,_

 _I fear my madness has often kept me from expressing my thoughts and feelings properly, when I am with you I feel almost sane. And yet I find my mind fills with the most outlandish thoughts and my tongue ties itself in knots and I cannot keep myself from giggling at random moments. And when my madness leaks from my mouth you have never judged me as strange but always appreciated that which makes me different._

 _So Alice I suppose what I'm trying to say is when we met when you were a child we quickly became fast friends, and when we met years later that friendship rekindled itself. However what I discovered five years ago is that as you have matured so have my feelings towards you. I owe you undying gratitude for helping rescue my family, however as you left through the looking glass I realized that I love you. I love you Alice Kingsleigh, as much as my mad troubled mind will allow. I fear that my time in your world is limited, and I wanted to know my feelings if for some reason I'm unable to tell you myself._

Tarrant set the quill aside and stared at the half written letter, he couldn't think of a correct way to ask Alice to leave behind her world and more importantly her family forever, after all he of all people knew what it was like not to have your family around when you needed them. How could he convince her that he could be her family when he was in reality quite mad and fully aware of it? Tarrant pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and the color of his eyes swirled between a sad blue and a topaz yellow. With a sigh he picked up the quill once more and began to write.

 _Alice I know what I as even indirectly is scary, to leave all you know and all that is stable behind is terrifying… however there are those that need you just as much as your family here._

 _Your Truest Friend,_

 _Tarrant Hightopp_

 _(Royal Hatter)_

Tarrant once more set the quill aside as he picked up the shaker and sanded the wet ink on the page. He decided to leave it on the desk so that Alice might see it should he not be around to give it to her himself. He stood and stretched arching his back until it cracked then removed his hat and set it on the table by the bed before loosening his waist coat and lying fully clothed on top of the coverlet. As his eyes drifted closed in sleep he failed to notice the breeze the entered through the open window it lifted his letter from the desk and blew it under the settee out of sight. And had anyone occupied the room besides the sleeping hat maker they would have witnessed his still form shimmer for a moment before he apparently vanished into the dark shadows of the moonlit room.


	6. Spiral into Insanity

**Author's Note: Thank you for your kind words and reviews, I apologize for any typos that may appear in this story. I am literally writing these chapters on the fly in my spare time and try to review grammatical and spelling errors as much as possible. As of this chapter Alice's scenes will be written from the third person perspective instead of first. Also this chapter is a little dark.**

 **Thank you again.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The sound of voices in the distance getting close played through Tarrant's mind as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he opened one eye to blinding light and winced closing it once more. A headache was pounding behind his eyes like small animal with a mallet smacking him in the head over and over again. He lay perfectly still trying not to think so hard about what he knew was true, he had returned to Underland.

"Perhaps if I lay here long enough I'll return to Alice…" he muttered to himself though he recognized the voices now. They belonged to his mother, and father and it sounded as though they were arguing about something.

"Zanik how could you! He was barely stable before all this happened, who's to say what state he'll be in if he returns to us?"

Zanik Hightopp stared down at his wife's face a frown marring his features; she wasn't saying anything that he hadn't thought of before his decision to give Tarrant a chance to meet with Alice Kingsleigh. "Olivia I had to do something, Tarrant is so unhappy and tries so hard not to let it show."

"He's been through enough Zanik; he would have forgotten her eventually. We finally have him back after so long…." Olivia said staring at Zanik with a darker version of their sons green eyes.

Tarrant heard the sadness in his mother's voice and the concern in his fathers and finally sat up blinking at his surroundings, he had somehow ended up in the yard behind the family's hat shop. He looked around in hope for a moment of seeing Alice had been returned to Underland as well but there was no sign of his love. Hearing the pained silence that followed his parent's words he stood stiffly and entered the back of the shop forcing a shadowed version of his normal gape tooth smiled to his face.

"Mother, I've returned." He said into the silence

Zanik and Olivia started and turned to look at their disheveled son, Zanik had a guilty look on his face but Tarrant shook his head. "I'm well father; I was able to visit with Alice." He paused again looking from one to the other, "now if you'll excuse me I must find attend to some things since my absence."

Tarrant then feeling the need to flee the presence of his parents turned and exited the shop once more wandering along the path that lead to his own top hat shaped home. True he had returned to Underland, but he had written the letter at least, he could retain some hope that Alice would someday soon return to him and stay this time. Once he entered his home he went to his private work shop and looked around at the colorful materials and tidbits before setting about making some blue themed pieces for his lady loves return.

Alice woke up slowly with a smile on her face it had been ages since she'd slept so peacefully. Outside she could hear carriages and people on horses on the street below, she sighed contentedly and snuggled further down into her bed, her eyes drifting closed once more.

"Hatta!"

A moment later she sat up right throwing the covers off her and swinging her legs to the floor searching out her slippers. She grabbed her chamber robe and tore off down the hallway sliding to a stop in front of the quest suite from the night below. Alice lifted her hand and knocked softly, "Hatta? Can I come in?" Silence greeted her request and she tried the handle the door opened easily and Alice stepped inside allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright morning sunlight.

The room was empty.

Alice turned and flew down the hallway once more heading down the grand staircase and into the family dining parlor her chamber robe flapping about her ankles. Helen and Margret were finishing their morning repast; they both looked up when Alice entered.

"Where is he?" She asked breathlessly

"Where is who, dear?" Helen asked setting the morning post aside to level a blue gaze at her youngest daughter.

"Hatta… Tarrant, my friend!" Alice exclaimed still slightly out of breath.

"He's not in his chambers?" Margret asked confused.

Alice shook her head causing her short ringlets to fly around her face, "No it's empty and appears that it was never slept in."

Helen and Margret frowned at each other, "we haven't seen him this morning my love." Helen said

Alice looked from her mother to her sister, "then where could he have gone?"

Margret placed her napkin on her plate, "maybe he went for a walk? Maybe Piccadilly square?"

Alice thought about the shopping district the specialized in fabrics and items for milliners and haberdashers and smiled a moment before nodding, "perhaps he left a letter." She said as she turned and raced out of the room again almost colliding with James. She apologized and ran back up the stairs to Hatta's rooms, she moved toward the desk though her step slowed as it was apparent there was not a note on its surface. If her mother and Margret hadn't acknowledged his presence the night before Alice would have thought she'd imagined him, but he had been there and as she turned in a slow circle she spotted his signature hat resting on the table by the bed. She moved slowly toward it and sank onto the mattress picking up the hat and turning it slowly in her hands, surely Hatta wouldn't have left it if he hadn't been planning on returning to the house. She ran her fingers over the brim deciding that she'd wait for his return.

* * *

Almost Three Weeks Later

Alice stood on the wharfs a sailors bag thrown over her shoulder as she looked at Helen and Margret ignoring their disapproving stares. In the weeks since Hatta had vanished Alice's emotions had been a storm of highs and lows. The first couple days she had wandered around Margret's townhouse waiting for his return, but as days drifted to a week and then two she began to withdraw from her family. She would spend hours locked in her rooms in the dark Tarrant's hat clutched in her hands. Finally Margret and Helen along with James had dragged Alice to a ball where she thought she saw Tarrant everywhere. She couldn't understand why Underland would have called him back so soon and why he hadn't left her a letter or something or why he had left his hat behind. Now Alice stood on the docks looking at Helen and Margret almost three weeks later, they looked worried and Alice knew that she had to look a sight to make them so. She had glanced in the mirror the morning and her reflection had startled her; the circles around her eyes were so dark that her pale blue eyes almost seemed lost in their sockets. She had cut her hair again and now it barely reached below her ears; her expression was one of practiced disinterest.

"Alice, won't you reconsider?" Helen asked taking her daughters hands between her own.

Alice forced a smile to her lips, "No. But I'll be back before you know it mother. 'Tis only a short trip to Australia and James will be with me."

"If you call a year a short trip," muttered Margret but she pulled Alice into her arms for a hug. "Take care baby sister; I will keep an eye out for your friend."

Alice smiled her thanks and hugged them both one last time before marching up the gangplank followed by James.

"James take care of her," Helen called after the young man who waved.

Helen and Margret watched as the gangplank was raised and the _Wonder_ pulled out to sea.

Later at Manchester House

Helen sat in the parlor staring off in the direction of the docks, as always she was worried about her youngest child. It was bad enough that Alice had always been fanciful, but ever since the strange arrival and stranger disappearance of her hat maker, Helen had watched her daughters mental state deteriorate to the point where Alice would totally withdraw. Helen rubbed her temples in an attempt to keep her headache at bay.

The sound of a soft knock on the parlor door caused her to look up and call out, "enter."

A maid walked slowly into the room a rumbled dusty piece of parchment held in her hand.

"What's that Claire?" Helen asked the young woman who handed Helen the page.

"I'm no' sure ma'am but it 'as miss Alice's name on it. It was found under the settee in the guest suite." Claire replied.

Helen scanned the contents of the letter and felt all the blood rush from her face and seemingly settled in her stomach making her slightly nauseous.

"Mrs. Helen, are you feelin' well?" Claire asked her mistress.

"yes.. Quite please leave me Claire," Helen said faintly. Once the maid had departed Helen scanned the page again.

"Oh dear… oh my." She said to the empty room, the letter in her hand probably explained much to Alice and at the same time a part of Helen was now happy that her daughter had never seen it.

* * *

Underland at the same time

In the weeks that followed his return to Underland Tarrant had been busy, he'd continued his work as one of the royal hatters, and fulfilling orders for many citizens in Wits End. And every day he returned to the rabbit hole in the Tulgey woods to wait for Alice. He would contemplate what his reaction should be once she returned and he was nervous about her reaction to his letter. So chaotic were his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the absence of his hat until the second week, he missed his hat but knew that it was in good hands with Alice and he knew that he'd see it again soon, once she read his letter and returned to him. As days turned into weeks Tarrant felt his grasp on reality and sanity start to slip even more, he would swear some days that he saw Alice as a flash of blue in crowded streets. He knew his family worried about him, perhaps even more than before his trip to the top world.

Soon he began locking himself in his home leaving the hat making to his family, he would travel to Tulgey Woods then trudge back depressed the color of his eyes fading more and more until they were a dull grey rimmed with a thin line of intense topaz gold. He would find himself pacing around his home muttering to the voices in his head, his hair began to fade to the color of washed out pennies streaked with white.

Then one day after three months since his returned had passed and weeks since he had ventured from his home at all Tarrant stood in his private workshop looking around at all the creations in various shades of blue he had made for Alice, when suddenly his mind snapped and he let out a roar of rage. He grabbed mannequins and threw them at the walls. He grabbed hats from stands and tore them to pieces and until nothing remained of the beautiful creations. He over turned tables of fabric and racks of ribbons he spun in the mess of his work shop his eyes now glowing an eerie yellow landed on a special hat he had made, it was a powder blue version of his own only smaller and obviously made for a woman. He grabbed the hat and walked to the window ready to hurl it off the cliff below his house instead he let out a heartfelt wail and collapsed amid the destruction he had wrought.

Zanik hearing he cry all the way from the family shop looked at Olivia and together they ran up the path to Tarrant's home, he forced the locked door open and paused with Olivia in the still quiet of Tarrant's house.

"I'm worried Zanik…" Olivia whispered one hand clutched to her throat.

Zanik motioned for her to stay on the bottom floor and rushed up the spiral stairs to his son's workshop, he forced this door open as it was blocked by a fallen mannequin. "Tarrant, are you well son?" He asked looking around the destruction and knowing the answer to his question.

"She's no' comin'" came a rasping brogue from the other side of the room.

Zanik turned toward the sound and felt his heart stutter, Tarrant sat under a window a crumbled and torn high-top hat held in his shaking hands. However it was his sons eyes that froze the breath in his throat, his eyes had turned to almost black with a glowing ring of gold and the skin around them had darkened to black bruises.

"I spilled me 'eart ta 'er and she's no' comin' da." Tarrant rasped again then fell silent.


	7. A Long Journey

**Authors Note: Thank you as always for your support, I ended up splitting this chapter into two pieces because this part is already over 2k words. I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter because there were a couple ways I could of gone and I didn't decide on any until I was sitting at my computer. I hope you enjoy it and yes it's another horrible cliffhanger.**

* * *

A Long Journey

South Pacific

(Six months since London)

Alice lay in a large coil of rope on the deck of the _Wonder_ ; she closed her eyes enjoying the sway of the shipping brig below her. She was thinking about her family and more importantly her actions or reactions to Tarrant's visit to London. She could almost convince herself she had dreamt the whole thing except for the flamboyant high-top hat below in her cabin. She laid her arm over her face and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. She still didn't know why Tarrant's appearance and sequential disappearance had affected her so, she knew that she had been overjoyed to see her mad friend but her reaction to his disappearance had been extreme. She felt as though a part of her had gone missing at the same time as the hat maker had, though she tried to hide it as well as possible from James and the rest of the crew. It didn't help that each time she lay in her cabin at night sleep eluded her, or she would jerk awake from bizarre crazy dreams or nightmares.

"Alice are you well?" Asked James as he came alongside her rope nest and gave her a half smile as he stared out over the water.

Alice smiled in welcome, "Quite. I'm just lost in my own wandering thoughts. Though part of me is very happy to be one our way home. Six months at sea, and in Australia has warn me down and I begin to think I should have listened to you and mother about that sabbatical."

James chuckled softly, "now you admit that." He said looking up at the fluffy white clouds above them.

Alice pointed at one of the clouds, "that one looks like a rabbit."

James pointed to one of the others, "and that one a small mouse."

They laughed together and James cleared his throat, "You know Helen asked me to watch over you on this journey." He paused a moment searching the ocean once more as if it held the words he was wanting to say. "She's worried about you Alice. She also asked me to consider asking for your hand in marriage. And to be honest I'm half in love with you Alice Kingsleigh." He held up his own hand stilling her protests. "Hear me out. I considered her request because I would never try to curtail your adventures like Hamish Ascot did, nor do I think you're bonkers. "He paused again, "well not completely bonkers. However I decided that you and I make very good friends, but we are not a mated pair. In fact I think our personalities would suffer should we even entertain the idea." James finally crouched down next to the coil of rope Alice was still reclining in; he picked up the end and began to tie clover hitch knots. "In truth it took me a while to come to this decision, and then I wasn't going to tell you any of this. " He paused a moment concentrating on the knot in his hands and took a deep breath, "Alice I believe there is someone that holds your heart in his hands. Whether you realize it or not, there is someone out there for you and I would bet my shares in this company you know who it is."

Alice had sat in silence listening to James essentially pour his hear out to her, she watched the clouds seeing her friends from Underland in their fluffy forms, all the while listening to James speak. "I must say I'm flattered James Harcourt, I would of never guessed you had any feelings except friendship towards me. And I'm glad that you wouldn't try to curtail my adventures…" she paused herself and grinned widely at him. "It wouldn't work anyway. If my mother hasn't managed in twenty-eight years I doubt you would have the ability." She thought about Tarrant and her smile faded unbeknownst to her a sad trouble look filled her eyes, "As for my heart belonging to someone? Don't make me laugh, I've fought so hard against societal views on women the last thing I would do is run off and get myself a husband."

James tilted his head to the side and tossed his length of rope and knots aside smiling secretly at the woman next to him, "I think you deny the truth even to yourself… I think you're scared that you may want what every normal woman wants." He stood up dusting off the seat of his trousers and picking an invisible speck of lint from the sleeve of his navy like coat, "It's okay to be like others Alice. You try so hard to be different I think sometimes you don't see the happiness in front of you." That said James gave a small wave and turned heading toward the wheel house to relieve the helmsman for dinner.

"Now what did he mean by that?" Alice muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched her friends' departure. Her eyes drifted toward the sky again and her attention was caught by a cloud that looked vaguely like the Tweedles. Alice groaned at her fancifulness and rose from her rope nest heading for the hatch that led below deck.

James watched as Alice disappeared below and looped his arms through one of the spines of the ships wheel in thought his eyes focusing on the distant darker clouds. Alice was a conundrum it was one of the things that make James love her. However as he had told her during their conversation, he was smart enough not to stick his heart out too far. Alice was in love with someone, and James was pretty sure it was the strange man that had mysteriously vanished just before their journey.

"Storms comin'" The second mate said from his post next to the wheel.

"Aye I think we're in for quite a squall." James agreed.

* * *

Below Deck

Alice walked into her cabin and stopped looking around; it was spacious and well furnished with heavy mahogany pieces that were bolted to the floor of the cabin to keep them from moving. Her bunk was built into the side of the ship and had been fashioned by her father for his extra tall form. Behind the desk were a set of glass front curio cabinets that had a metal bar that could be fit in front to keep the doors from moving or slamming around. And inside one of those cabinets was Hatta's high top hat, she moved around her desk her feet steady with the pitch and roll of the ship below her. She lifted a hand and placed it on the cool glass as if touching the hat itself, "I know you probably didn't have a chance to say good bye. But I miss you my dear friend, I miss how you make me laugh and how you're my truest supporter even when I don't know my way and can't seem to find my path." She whispered to the silent felt item then sighed and turned massaging her right shoulder. She looked at the pile of charts, invoices and other forms of various paperwork on her desk and shook her head at it.

"After a rest…" she muttered and moved toward the bunk stripping away her clothes as she went. Once she was in just her shift and had brushed out her hair she lay back on the coverlet and stared up at the ceiling of the cabin willing sleep to come.

"Please just let me sleep peacefully tonight," she half begged to whoever might hear her prayers. She felt drowsiness start to overtake her and smiled slightly, "thank you." She whispered as her breathing evened into slumber.

* * *

Underworld the same time

* * *

Mallyumkin swallowed and drew her muchness into her body before squaring her shoulders and knocking on the door in front of her. "Hatta, 'tis Mallyumkin," silence greeted her and she glanced to Thackery who was twitching at her side. "Thackery is here as well Hatta, we're worried 'bout you."

The door creaked open and a topaz colored eye looked out at them, "'allo Mally, Thackery. Would ye like ta join Alice and I for tea?"

Mallyumkin frowned and opened to her mouth to ask a question when Thackery pushed past her and even Hatta and moved into the house, "the girl is here? I want to see the girl….weird girl … interesting girl." Thackery moved off into the house calling out Alice's name.

"Alice is here Hatta? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mally asked moving into the house slowly.

The hat makers eyes flashed from topaz to green and back as he stared down at the mouse, "I apologize Mally I wanted time wi' her by myself." He turned and led the way to his back sunroom humming to himself occasionally giving a small burst of his infamous giggles. "Oh Mally, do you have any idea why the admiral decided not to get a new hat?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

Mally smiled following her friend, "I 'ave no clue Hatta."

They entered the sunroom to see Thackery looking around in a confused manner, "where's the girl?" he asked twitching slightly.

Tarrant moved quickly to the head of the table, "she's right here!" he said motioning to the empty chair at his right. "Dear Alice say hello to Mally and Thackery."

Mallyumkin felt her eyes widen then glanced at Thackery who was waving enthusiastically at the empty chair. "Uh Hatta she is no' here." She said in a small voice looking intently at her friend.

Tarrant's eyes spiraled back to a golden topaz color, "o' course she is. She be right 'ere Mally." He said in a rasping brogue.

Mally hopped up on the table thinking that maybe Alice had drank Pishsalver and was too small for the dormouse to see from the ground. But no, the setting was empty; she looked at Hatta who was becoming agitated. "I'm sorry Hatta… but she is no' 'ere."

Thackery started singing to himself while pouring himself some tea, "twinkle twinkle little bat… how I wonder where Alice is at….."

Tarrant glared at Mallyumkin then reached over and snatched the tea cup from Thackery's hand, "leave… now ye slurving snipes. If ye canna show respect to me guest ye can jus' bugger off."

Thackery gasped as the cup was taken from him, "mah tea!"

Mally looked from Tarrant to the hare and started backing down the table, "come on Thackery…"

Tarrant hefted a tea pot and hurled it at Thackery and Mally, "GET OUT!"

The two friends scrambled for the door at a run, as the tea pot impacted the wall next to the door.

"Tarrant no longer knows how to have fun…" Thackery said then thumbed his nose at the hatters residence and departed.

Mally stared at the door and felt her little heart break at the pain in her friends eyes, "Oh Alice you 'ave no idea wha' you've done to Tarrant." She said softly as she moved down the path to speak with Zanik and Olivia.

Inside his home Tarrant over turned the tea table with a yell, throwing fine china and metal cream ewers to the floor, he ripped the table cloth to shreds and slowly moved toward the spiral staircase before ascending to the upstairs of his residence. He sat heavily on his bed and dropped his face into his hands with a groan. "Dear Alice… I'm afraid I've gone mad." He whispered to the shadows and stillness.

* * *

South Pacific

Alice tossed and turned on her bunk, her dreams tormented by images of her friends in danger. And of Tarrant lost and confused calling her name, calling out to her for help.

"Alice!"

She jerked awake and screamed seeing a shadowed figure above her; she lashed out with her fist the other hand going for the knife she kept under her pillow. The shadow cried out and started cursing as the ship lurched through the trough of a wave and pitched down again; the figure stumbled and fell on top of Alice who proceeded to pummel it.

"Alice stop!" the figure said trying to block her flailing fists, a stream of murky light accented James' face before once more casting him into shadows.

"James! Whatever are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Alice cried stopping her attack.

"We've run into a storm, and need all hands on deck. I was coming to fetch you when you started to attack me." James finally got off the bunk and lurched to the desk lighting a lamp and setting it in a bracket so it wouldn't fall and set the ship on fire. "You were thrashing about I was trying to wake you."

Alice attempted to throw the covers off and rise from the bunk but they tangled around her feet at the same moment the ship pitched heavily to port and floundered for a moment before righting itself. Alice half flew half slid across the room hitting one of the cabin walls hard. She groaned and pulled herself upright using the wall for support, "I'll be up shortly. Please go make sure the sails are secured or our masts will be torn apart in this storm."

James nodded and left, Alice threw on some clothes and an oil skin cloak in an attempt to keep herself dry and followed. When she emerged from below it was to complete chaos, lightning lit the sky and the waves were swelling well above the bow of the ship. She started her trek to the wheel house stumbling like a drunk the whole way; "So much for sea legs…" she muttered trying not to lose her footing on the pitching deck. A cry above caused her to look up one of the main sails had come unfurled and the crew member was tangled in the rigging. Without a second though Alice moved to the closest rigging net and began to scale it the ship pitched and bobbed and Alice tried not to scream as she continued her ascent. Finally she reached the tangled sailor and gave a soft sob; the man had been killed when he'd smashed against the mast. Setting her shoulders she continued up to the sail, if it wasn't secured they'd all share the sailors' fate.

She wrapped her legs around the yardarm and began drawing the sail up to secure it, she could see a group of people gathered below her and pointing through the rain. Sudden yells and cries of warning assaulted her ears, causing her to turn and look over her shoulder. A mountainous wave slammed into the side of the _Wonder_ causing it to pitch and with a thunder like crack the yardarm that she was clinging too broke free for a moment Alice felt like she were weightless then she plummeted into the raging ocean the water closing over here head and filling her lungs with its weighty death. The last thing she heard was James screaming out her name as the water closed over her.

Alice stared at the surface of the water as she was tossed and pulled through the rolling currents and her last thought was of Tarrant and the realization that she was in love with him.


	8. A Topsy Turvy Reunion

A Topsy Turvy Reunion

Chapter 8

* * *

"She's not waking up; I hope you didn't wait too late." A voice said as if from a distance.

"I am never late, I flow as needed throughout history and she will awake I say." Another voice replied indignantly.

"Come Alice love wake for the bug and the clock," said a third voice this one distinctly lazy and almost bored sounding.

Alice groaned then rolled to her side and started coughing, sea water spewed from her mouth and nose. She coughed and coughed until it felt like her insides were on fire and then slowly she opened her eyes fearing the voices were nothing but her mind playing tricks on her. Above her floated a large grinning cat with glowing teal eyes and just behind that flittered a tiny blue butterfly.

"Absolem, Chessur!" Alice cried sitting up only to groan and flop over once more, her head was spinning and her throat was dry from the coughing and sea water that had ravaged it. "What are you doing here?" she croaked.

Absolem fluttered closer to her face and looked into her eyes, "stupid girl. You're late as always and far off track, I doubt you'll get back in time."

"Why would she want to get into me? That sounds most unpleasant," said the second voice that Alice had heard.

"Time? Why are you here? I what about your castle and the monitoring of Underland?" Alice said turning her head from her prone position so she could see the strange mane dressed in all black.

"Absolem I believe you just rhymed well enough to make the Hatter jealous," Chessur said flicking his tail up and down lazily in the arm.

The butterfly gave the cat a disgusted look, "Silly feline the Hatter will not be jealous of much so does he fall into his mind."

Alice's head began to right itself and she rose once more much slower this time to look at the trio that had formed the oddest half circle around her, "You guys are talking circles around my head and I'm afraid I'm not following everything that's being said."

Chessur chuckled and grinned widely, "And we're all talking in riddles."

Alice groaned and rubbed her head, the last she remembered was the yardarm breaking with her on it, and plunging into the churning tempest below. She looked around her squinting at the blinding light wondering if perhaps she had died, but no the light was just the sun reflecting off the pure white sand she was seated on. She turned slowly looking behind her to see a veritable paradise sprawled out. The climate was warm but not as warm as one would expect, crystalline blue water spread out in all directions off the beach, and all in all it was a sight that was breath taking.

"Please can one of you explain where I am? Why the three of you are here? Oh and what's Absolem mean by I'm late and his comments about the Hatter?" she asked shielding her eyes with her hand against the glare of the sun.

The trio looked at each other and nodded before Time reached out helping Alice to her feet and leading her into the shade, "this could take a while. I will allow Absolem to explain everything." He said and settled her in the shade of the island trees before sitting next to her.

Chessur evaporated then reappeared in times lap, "I've got nothing but time lying about." He said with a grin.

Alice stared from the cat to the man and giggled a moment, "please I just want some answers. I'm so confused. Am I dead?"

Absolem fluttered back and forth, "do you feel dead silly girl?"

Alice shook her head and winced, her body was starting to register various aches and pains. "No I'm in too much pain for that."

Absolem grunted assent, "Alice you are in Underland. But not the area you know, we tried to lead you back a time ago. But certain things conspired to keep you from us." Absolem paused, his antenna twitching slightly. "This is Topsy Turvy, an island far into the endless sea. When Time fished you out of your top world ocean the best he could do is toss you upon our sands."

Alice felt her heart soar, she had returned to Underland. She could see Tarrant and they could talk and have fun and tea parties and riddles all the time. "I thank you for the rescue Time." She said nodding at the somber man next to her. Suddenly she smiled widely her eyes getting a far off dreamy look, and then she remembered something else they had said when she was waking up. "What were you guys talking about me not being in time? Is everyone alright?"

The trios' expressions became somber and Chessur stood evaporated and reappeared before Alice though just his eyes and mouth appeared. "I'm afraid the hatter has got himself into another pickle Love. He has gone barmy again and perhaps worse than before. He's shut himself away and refuses to entertain even his family."

"But why? I thought he was happy now that his family had been rescued." Alice said looking from one to the other.

"One rarely knows the desires of their hearts, and once spilled it can be quite messy to clean up." Absolem said flying in lazy circles around Alice's head.

"I don't understand, but if I can be helpful I will do what I must." She said standing and brushing her trousers off.

"It's not quite that simple I'm afraid, Tarrant Hightopp has stopped his own time. And even I can't make it move…" Time said standing as well. "He sits in his home in Marmoreal ignoring all that come and muttering about the things he sees in his mind."

Chessur reappeared completely and hung upside down in front of Alice, "I fear Tarrant is no longer able to tell real from fantasy and I worry the cause may be his trip to see you."

Alice finished brushing her clothes off and tried not to be bothered by the stiff dried salt in the fabric, Tarrant needed her and by god or whatever else she would get to him. "Lead me there Chessur, take me to the hat maker." She said looking at the floating feline.

"Stupid girl, Alice indeed… you must travel your own hearts path. None can lead you to the end." Absolem said in disgust.

Time stood looking at his friends for a long moment, "however I can give you some of myself so that they journey is not so long." He said and waved a hand, a tall grandfather clock with a swinging pendulum appeared on the beach. "You must travel in one your own, follow your heart and trust your feet." Time placed a hand on Alice's shoulder to get her attention, "things are not always what they seem in my realm. Trust… absolute trust will get you to your desired destination."

Alice nodded and stepped back as the clocks pendulum cabinet swung open, she looked back at the others before stepping through and walking. The whooshing sound of the large brass weight caused her to dodge out of the way and then squaring her shoulders she continued forward trusting that her feet would lead her to where she needed to be. Alice felt her heart begin to hammer as she walked, she would be seeing Tarrant at last, though concern shadowed her anticipation.

"Oh Hatta what have you done to yourself?" she muttered her steps faltering slightly, and then with a shift in reality her surroundings changed and she found herself before a large ravine, across the way was a small rectangle of white light that she assumed was a door to the outside world. She looked around for a bridge or some vehicle across the expanse and saw nothing.

"Now what?" she muttered as she started walking to her right along the ravine wall.

A strong wind picked up pushing her hair back from her face and making her clothes flap about her, as she walked she looked around at her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a huge underground cavern the walls were shiny and reflective and her steps seemed to echo off the roof and walls as she walked. It was neither too warm nor too cold, there was no source of lighting that she could see but she also moved in a large circle of light that seemed to follow her. Alice continued to walk though she was getting a sinking feeling that she was in reality not going anywhere almost as if she reached a point then her path invisibly looped back on itself. Giving up on walking she stopped and approached the edge of the ravine thinking perhaps there was a way to climb down and up the other side, however the walls were smooth no hand holds to be seen. At a loss she sat down on the ground and folded her arms over her chest staring across at the other side and contemplated the door, she was in the realm of infinitude in Times world but Time had said he would be unable to help her with this journey. She looked at the ravine again then stood an idea forming as she approached the cliff once more; she had once said she laid her own path not anyone else. Maybe the path had been there all along and she had just needed to gather her muchness and faith to find it, hesitantly she stepped one foot out into think air and was surprised when a spot of iridescent white light appeared under her boot.

"It is a path… but only one that can be seen when trusting where your feet will take you." Alice muttered recalling Absolems cryptic words.

Taking a deep breath Alice ran on seemingly air while little disks of light kept her aloft to the other side of the ravine, by the time she reached the far side she was quite out of breath and a little shaken because if she had lost her faith she surely would have plummeted to her death. She turned to look back the way she came one last time before squaring her shoulders and exiting through the portal of white light before her. She raised a hand to shield her eyes after the dimness of the other realm and found herself blinking into the faces of a pair of dark featured children, one was pale and had white hair while the other was darker and had flame red hair.

"Why hello there." She said with a smile.

The blonde who was a boy looked to the girl beside him, and Alice suddenly had a thought of the Tweedles.

"Hello miss, who might you be?" The boy asked while the girl looked intently at Alice.

"I'm Alice," She replied and looked around, her eyes had adjusted and the glowing white she had seen seemed to of been a part of the palace grounds, at Marmoreal.

The two children began to chatter quickly though Alice couldn't understand much.

"Could it be?" The boy asked his sister.

The girl nodded grinning so wide that Chessur would be envious, "It must be brother."

"Why so long?" He asked his sister.

"Who knows just in time I say though." She replied.

Then both of the children looked back at Alice and each grabbed one of her hands before dragging her down the path they were standing on towards Alice unable to say anything was dragged along her mind being tossed back almost twenty years prior to the first time she had met the Tweedles in Underland. A scene much like this had occurred. "Excuse me; I must really visit with the hatter." She said as she was pulled along.

"We know," said the boy.

"To mother first however," said the girl.

Alice was dragged a couple more feet, "but who is your mother children?" she asked a little desperately.

"Why I am of course," said a soft elegant voice.

Alice froze and the children stopped tugging her along, slowly she turned to face Mirana, the white queen of Underland. "Hello Mirana, it's been a while." She said softly and curtsied as well as her rumpled captains' jacket and trousers would allow.

"Indeed fair Alice, I fear it may yet be too late." Mirana waved the children off with a kind smile and held her hand out to Alice after they ran off. "My king made it so that Tarrant could visit you many months ago, however due to some unforeseen incidents shall we say? Things did not go as planned; now I'm afraid that our dear mad hatter has once again fallen into the shadows of his mind." Mirana explained as they walked toward what Alice now recognized as the path leading to Witzend and the village there. "Zanik Hightopp and his family are worried about their older son, I'm afraid they blame you for his current state and so your reception may not be pleasant." Mirana continued then waved at a chess piece knight to bring the Bandersnatch forward so that Alice could ride him.

"Me? Why am I to blame? Hatta was there and then he was gone, with no explanation as to how or why." Alice said trying to push back the annoyance at the thought of the Hightopps being angry with her.

"As I said, unforeseen incidents has made this sadly much more complicated than it should have been, however I tell you all this to let you know that it's not only Tarrant you must save. I fear you are asked too much of Underland, it's a wonder you come back at all fair Alice." The queen said stroking the Bandersnatch's side as Alice climbed aboard.

"You are my dear friends, and I feel at home and welcomed when I'm here," Alice said looking at her friend. "Mirana I will see Tarrant, even if I have to go through his family. If any is to blame it's his father for his meddling."

"Have faith Alice, Zanik was only trying to help." The queen replied and raised a hand, "fair farren Alice."

Alice nodded and put her heels to Bandy's sides, the creature took off at a bounding ground eating and jolting trot. Alice frowned about her conversation with Mirana, she hadn't lied if she had to go through the other Hightopps she would. She was going to see Tarrant. And she was going to see him today, as soon as she got to Witzend. Alice could see the town buildings ahead of her now and one a small raise to the left were the homes of the Hightopp clan, she would know them anywhere because Tarrant's stood in the back of the grouping shaped like his hat that had been left in the top world. She turned Bandy toward that part of town and road him passed the other homes straight up to the Hatters front door.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a rasping voice.

Alice turned thinking a moment that it might have been Tarrant, but it was his father. "Hello Mr. Hightopp, I've come to see Hatta."

"A little late is it not?" Zanik asked looking at the woman before him.

"I was not aware I was on a schedule when to come and go from Underland, I decide my own fate Mr. Hightopp, not you and not anyone else." Alice replied starting to get angry as she noticed other members of the Hightopp clan emerging from their homes. All with the signature red curly hair and pale skin though none of them had Tarrant's particular paleness or lime green eyes.

"Zanik let her pass, she may be able to help." Came a melodic voice, and a woman with slightly darker red hair and hazel eyes came up putting a hand on Zanik's shoulder. "Hello Alice Kingsleigh, my name is Olivia. I'm Tarrant's mother; we never thanked you for saving us years ago." Zanik snorted at her side and she squeezed his shoulder, "so I thank you now. Tarrant is inside if you wish to see him, however I fear he's not there anymore."

Alice tilted her head to the side, "I thought you said he was inside? But now you say that he's not? Which is it?"

Olivia smiled sadly, "Both."

Alice frowned and nodded then turned marching up the steps to the door of Tarrant's, home and rapping on it soundly. "Hatta, it's me Alice." She said a distinct sense of déjà vu settling over her. There was a moment of silence and she could feel all of the Hightopps at her back staring, then ever so slowly the door began to open a crack then a bit more, and soon Alice was no longer concerned with the people behind her but only the man before her.


	9. Fake Alice

Fake Alice

Chapter 9

* * *

Alice's thoughts sudden shifted from the veritable horde of people behind her to the man that was peeking through the door at her, her breath caught in her throat at what she could see. His hair was oily and unkempt and had streaks of white through its once carrot color. His face was almost a sickly white in color, but it was his eyes that caused her pulse to pound in her throat and block off further words. His eyes were encircled by rings of black so dark and deep they looked sunken into his skull and the color was of flaming topaz gold. Alice looked up into his face trying to find any trace of the man she cared so much about, suddenly his hand shot through the crack he had opened and wrapped around her wrist. Before she could protest she was yanked into the dwelling and the door was slammed shut behind her, she heard at least one set of locks fall into place.

"Hatta, it's me Alice." She said her voice coming out unsteady passed her trembling lips.

Tarrant looked down at the figment before him and shook his head slightly, "yer no' Alice. Me da has sent ye to trick me." He rasped in his ever thickening brogue.

Alice swallowed passed the lump and wished fleetingly she were in Bandy's safe presence, "I am Alice. I've just changed a bit since you came to see me."

Tarrant looked at her with those glowing golden eyes, then grasped his hand around her wrist and turned half dragging her up the spiral stair case.

"Hatta you're hurting me," Alice cried trying to loosen his grip on her arm with her free hand and keep up with his longer stride at the same time.

"Fake Alice or real, ye'll do." Tarrant muttered ignoring her protests.

They continued their upward climb Alice trying to free herself and Tarrant ignoring her attempts. "Hatta where are you taking me?"

Tarrant stepped off a landing and pushed open the door to his work shop, the room was a profusion of blue hued creations and the ruined remains of things he had destroyed in his fits of madness. He shoved Alice into an overstuffed wing chair and turned rummaging through a piled of clothes on his work table.

"If yer ta be me Alice, ye must were blue. There's nae much ta be done aboot yer hair but blue, yes I can work wi' tha'" Tarrant muttered as ribbons and petticoats, and clothing of all sorts flew over his shoulder as he seeming searched for the perfect outfit.

Alice rubbed a her quickly bruising wrist and stared at the back of the hat makers teal evening coat, it was rumbled and stained as if he hadn't changed his clothes in a very long time. "Hatta I really am Alice, your Alice." She tried to tell him in a pleading tone.

Tarrant swung around his eyes turning completely black so that it looked as if he no longer had them, "LIAR! I waited fer me Alice, months and months I waited. She would o' came, yer no' her! Yer a fake! But I can make ye in ta her an' then I'll be meself again." He raged causing Alice to cower back into the chair.

Outside Tarrant's home Zanik and the rest of the Hightopp's stared in concern as the door was slammed behind Alice, the Bandersnatch snarled and scratched at the door before snuffling and flopping down to guard it if needed.

"Zanik we should do something, you know Tarrant isn't safe to be around," Olivia said looking up into her husband's brown eyes.

Zanik looked at his sons home then to his wife, "she's probably the only one that can bring him back to us Olivia." He said half angry and half worried about the girl.

Olivia jumped at the yelling that had started from the house a few minutes prior, "I just hope he's not so far gone he'll harm her Zanik. I don't want that on my head or yours."

Zanik looked at his gathered family and sighed deeply, "I don't have a choice then. Ronnal ride to the white palace tell the Queen that Tarrant has taken Alice hostage." He said to his second oldest son.

"Yes Fatha," Ronnal said securing his hat to his head before running for the stable behind the family's hat shop.

"Rebecca you go with him," Olivia said to their daughter.

"Yes Mammy." And followed Ronnal who was already removing two mounts from the stable.

"They'll lock him away after this," Zanik said the color draining from his face. "And it's all my fault."

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, "I still have faith my love." She whispered as they continued to watch and listen from outside.

Alice stood slowly once Tarrant had returned to ruffling through the clothing on his table, "Hatta talk to me. Let me convince you that I'm Alice." She pleaded moving slowly as if talking to a spooked animal she placed her hand on his worn sleeve.

Tarrant shrugged it off and turned shoving her back into the chair, "donnae touch me." He turned back to his table with a grunt, "yer fake ye 'ave no' the right to lay yer hands on me." He fell silent again and then suddenly made a triumphant sound, "Aha! Yes this will be perfect for ye, wi' this ye'll be she."

Alice stared at the beautiful powder blue dress he was holding out to her and felt tears prick her eyes, she knew that all the blue creations in the room had been made just for her, even the ones in pieces on the floor. "Oh Tarrant, don't you see? I'm who I say I am, and until you believe me I will not do as you ask."

Tarrant smiled a darkly insane smile and looked at her with his black eyes swirling with hints of golden topaz, "whut makes ye think ye 'ave a choice fake Alice?" he said as he started toward her.

Alice jumped out of the chair and quickly put it between them, "Tarrant stay away from me! Or I will…."

"Or ye'll whut?" he rasped.

* * *

Ronnal and Rebecca rode up to the front gates of the white palace, they dismounted and brushed passed the chess piece guards hurrying into the throne room. "Your majesty we have an emergency in Witzend." Ronnal said as he approached the royal couple.

Mirana broke off the conversation she was having with Merrick, the blood draining even more from her face. "What's happened?"

Ronnal hesitated and glanced at Rebecca for help, he didn't want to be the one to condemn their brother.

Rebecca nodded ever so slightly, " 'Tis Tarrant, yer majesty. He's taken Alice hostage in 'is house." She explained to the king and queen.

Mirana jumped to her feet her hand raised to her throat in worry, "Oh dear." She said then looked at Merrick who rose as well and whispered something in one of the guards' ears. Soon the throne room was a flurry of movement as guards were readied and Mirana and Merrick began to lead the way out of the palace.

"Your majesty please don't hold this against him, Tarrant he isn't himself right now." Ronnal said following after his queen.

Mirana stopped and turned a gentle smile on her face, "dear Ronnal Hightopp I will try utmost to settle this issue amicably. However if our dearest Tarrant has harmed Alice Kingsleigh I do not know what will happen to him." She said then turned and mounted her horse.

Ronnal sighed and nodded his head, "I'll take what we can get." He said and hurtled onto his own mount.

Soon the party from the palace was on the road hammering back towards Witzend, their faces varying between worried and grim determination. Shortly they pounded into the city and made their way towards the Hightopps residences.

* * *

Inside Tarrant's home Alice and Tarrant faced off with the chair separating them Alice took a deep breath and looked at her dearest friend. "Hatta please you need to calm down, you're not well."

Tarrant tilted his head to the side as if he were listening to voices that only he could hear, his eyes at least had bleed back to the golden topaz color but it still made Alice nervous. "Nae well? I'm nae well?" he let loose a mad giggle and slowly stalked toward her. "Tha' maybe so…" quick as lightning Tarrant grabbed the chair and tossed it aside. The heavy piece of furniture crashed with explosive force causing Alice to scream and scurry back.

"Hatta you're frightening me," she said her heart hammering in her throat.

Tarrant paused staring at the woman that looked so much like his Alice, but he knew was a fake. Her hair was shorn short and her face had lines around her mouth and a bruised look to her eyes. So pretty and so not quite his Alice, at least to his confused mind, "Aye I want ye afraid of me fake Alice." He muttered moving toward her again the dress still clutched in his hand dropped to the floor as he pulled her toward him his breath whispering over her mouth as he lowered his head. "Ye should nae be here, but ye are so I will use ye." He said and crushed his mouth to hers in a punishing kiss his hands digging into her shoulders as he pulled her close.

Alice screamed against his mouth and attempted to pummel his chest with her fists; she loved him but didn't want their first kiss to be a punishment. She stopped her struggles a moment then when he relaxed his tight grip wrenched away with a cry. The sound of tearing material filled the confined room as Tarrant tore the sleeve from her jacket and the shirt below exposing her bare arm.

"How dare you!" Alice gasped wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Tarrant however was staring hard at her now bare arm and Alice saw that his eyes were slowly bleeding back to their usual lime green; he looked searchingly at her face the blood draining from his own. He reached out a shaking hand and touched trembling fingers to the three curved scars on the otherwise smooth skin.

"Bandersnatch scars…." He looked at Alice's face wonder and sorrow filling his. "Alice…you came."

"Tarrant Hightopp, by my word I demand that you release Alice Champion of Underland and submit yourself for punishment for taking her hostage!" Mirana's voice travelled from down below through the open window firm and commanding.

Tarrant continued to stare at Alice trying to think of something to say, "I waited for you Alice." He said finally his harsh accent completely gone and bewilderment covering his face and in his voice.

Alice looked at her friend and then toward the window, "we need to tell them I'm okay Hatta." Was all she said before settling amidst the ruin of the room.

"What have I done?" he asked in confusion "I would never hurt my Alice…." He said his voice filled with sorrow.

"Hatta let us explain that I'm okay, and then we can talk." Alice said looking up at him. "Alright?"


	10. Bandersnatch Scratch

Author's Notes: I really want to thank everyone that's been reading this story and reviewing. I'm trying to get past the angsty sappiness. I think probably by the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I hope I continue to do so well in writing for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Bandersnatch Scratch

Alice walked carefully downstairs, her emotions were a jumble of confusion and worry, and her body throbbed where the hatter had bruised it. Tarrant trailed behind her like a silent nervous shadow; she used the silence for an opportunity to look around his house. The beautiful hats she had seen displayed on his wall the last time she visited were torn down and strewn about the living space, portraits of his family and friends were torn the frames broken and canvases ripped. Invoices and various other papers littered the surfaces of many of the tables, and on top of everything was a thick layer of dust as if the house had been neglected for a long time.

They approached the door and Alice could see Tarrant hesitate his hand hovering over the knob as he swallowed heavily his adams apple bobbing like a trapped thing. She took his hand linking their fingers together and squeezed slightly, "It'll be alright Hatta." She said forcing a nervous smile to try and reassure him.

Tarrant looked down at Alice and gave her a wavering smile in return, "I'm not sure I'm okay Alice. I fear I've gone completely around the bend this time." His lips trembled as he stared down at her and his eyes shifted with mercurial ease between green to yellow and back again.

Alice remained silent because she wasn't sure if she could reassure the Hatter because she wasn't sure how stable he was anymore, her wrists ached and her bottom lip had a small split in it from where it had been cut on her teeth when he had forced the kiss on her. However she smiled at him once more and squeezed his hand harder this time, then with a deep breath she turned and pulled the door open. The daylight blinded her momentarily and she lifted her free hand to shield her eyes thinking that the motion was becoming quite the habit, which caused her to giggle half hysterically.

Below in Tarrant's yard was a large assembly of people, his family stood about worried looks on their faces as they waited with a nervous air to see what would happen. Mirana stood at the front of the gathering surrounded by six of her guard as well as a man with black hair and eyes such a pale blue they appeared white. They both wore the pure white of Mirana's court and one their heads rested matching silver crowns. 'Must be King Merrick, Hatta mentioned when he visited me.' Alice thought as she attempted to step further out of the door only to be stopped by Tarrant's death grip on her hand and his refusal to come out of his out. Alice looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, all she could see was the silhouette of his body and the light glinting off his anxious green eyes.

"I'm alright everyone, "Alice said having shifted as far outside as she could with one of her hands anchored to Tarrant's.

"I beg to differ Love," said an all too familiar voice as Chessur appeared in front of Alice. "Your appearance and bruises tell another story than one of being alright." He said as he floated lazily around Alice ignoring Tarrant's presence for the time being to examine better the disheveled state of Alice.

A gasped went through the crowd and Zanik and the other Hightopps looked worried, the Bandersnatch growled low narrowing his eyes at Tarrant. "I told you I'm Alright. I fell up the stairs in Tarrant's house." Alice tried to explain lamely knowing they would all know it as a lie.

"Indeed and I assume the stairs have fingers?" Mirana asked looking at the bruises on Alice's wrists.

"Maybe, it is Hatta's home after all," Alice said trying to lighten the mood and all the while feeling Tarrant like a weight attached at the end of her arm.

Mirana smiled slight then sighed and shook her head, "Unfortunately Tarrant Hightopp has left me no choice in the matter." She waved at three of her guards while looking passed Alice to Tarrant. "Release Alice, and submit for evaluation of your conduct. " She said her voice while kind held an edge of steel in it. The three guards approached the steps with purposeful strides.

"No! You can't just lock him away Mirana!" Alice pleaded backing toward the door and Tarrant trying to block him with her smaller body.

Mirana looked at Alice and sighed, "I have no choice Alice. He attacked the champion of Underland."

Alice acting on instinct turned and shoved Tarrant further into the house then slammed the door in the face of the guard, her free hand twisted the lock and she leaned back against the door looking at her friend a tired smile on her face. "Now what?" she said as the guards thumped on the other side of the door.

Tarrant jumped as one of the guards pounded on the door and squeezed Alice's hand, "you should just let them take me Alice. I'm not safe for anyone to be around, especially you." He rasped his eyes glinting with tears.

Alice waved her free hand and gave a little squeak as the guards hit the door again, "posh and fiddle sticks. I'm always safe with you Hatta, I know that."

Tarrant pulled his hand free wrapping his arms around himself in a hug and backed away, "but I've gone mad Alice. Truly mad this time."

Alice smiled up at him, "all the best ones are Hatta."

"I'm scared…" Tarrant said looking past her to the shuttering door.

"Alice the champion allow us to retrieve the hat maker," one of the guards yelled through the door.

Alice leaned heavier against the barrier and looked at Tarrant, "do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" she asked with a smile.

Tarrant blinked and a crazed giggle escaped his lips, "I haven't the slightest."

Alice sighed in relief seeing much of her friend recovering in the man before her, "give me a moment and then we'll talk." She said then turned and swiftly unlocked the door and stepped through slamming it closed before the guards could get passed her.

"I am the Champion of Underland, and my word is second only to the Queen," she paused and nodded to the man next to Mirana. "And king. I order you all and plead with the Queen and King to leave me alone with Tarrant for a while. I am alright, and I do not need rescuing." Alice looked out over the large crowd that seemed to be growing larger because of the commotion and people ending their work day. "Please Mirana," she said looking to the queen. "I think I'm the cause of this somehow."

Mirana looked up at Alice then to Merrick torn between protecting her champion and helping her friend, she closed her eyes a moment then gave a nearly imperceptible nod. "As you will, however I will leave guards posted around the house. You have to but yell and they will come to your aid."

Alice nodded and Mirana turned ordering the citizens of Witzend and the Hightopps back to their own dwellings. "Alice you should come to the palace soon," Mirana said before ordering the guards to form a perimeter and allowing Merrick to help her mount.

"I shall come soon with Hatta in tow," Alice said and watched as the royal couple and two of the six guards rode away with relief.

Alice took a deep breath and nodded ever so slightly to Zanik and Olivia before turning and re-entering the house, she looked at Tarrant who was seated at the foot of the stairs his head between his knees.

"They've gone Hatta," she said softly moving and laying a hand on his oily curls. "I think we should clean and get changed and then we can talk."

Tarrant slowly raised his head and nodded ever so slightly, "I'll show you where the wash room is."

Alice followed him upstairs and into an elegantly furnished wash room, a large copper sat in the middle of the room and black and white marble covered the walls and floor. "It's beautiful." She said looking around her. She spotted the faucet to the tub and giggled slightly, it was shaped like a tea pot.

Tarrant remained silent as he ran a bath then set out a towel soaps and body cream for her; he turned and nodded slightly before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"That went well," Alice muttered to herself striping off her torn clothes. Dried salt from her dip in the ocean cracked and fell away in large flakes falling to the floor as she disrobed. Once finally done she slid into the tub letting out a sigh as the almost too hot water settled into her bones, she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub with a sigh. It had been a long confusing scary and nerve wracking day and she could feel the exhaustion pulling at her bones. Before long her breathing evened into sleep and she dozed in the tub allowing its subtle tea scent to relax her aches away.

Tarrant paced the hallway outside the washroom them turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom, he stripped out of his soiled clothing and washed in the frigid basin of water on the dresser before dressing once more in a fresh pair of trousers and a forest green shirt, he pulled a jacket from his wardrobe and then put it back. He ran a brush through his damp curls and looked in the mirror, his reflection stared back and he was surprised at how dark the skin around his eyes was. "Ye look like hell…" he said to himself then turned and walked down the hall to his work shop to retrieve the dress he had picked out earlier.

With a heartfelt sigh he went back down the hall feeling like he was walking in circles and giggled to himself before knocking on the door softly, when he received no answer he knocked again.

"Alice?" he called softly though received no response. Worried and half scared that Alice had disappeared again he entered the washroom to find her still in the tub her head back against the rim and her eyes closed in sleep. He stared down at her face frowning at the bruises on her wrists and arms, he moved around and knelt next to the tub after placing the dress on a chair and rested his cheek on the rolled edge. "I knew you would come," he whispered to her still form and lifted his hand trailing it down her cheek and shoulder to her upper arm where he traced the three scars from the Bandersnatch.

Alice slowly opened her eyes at his touched and they widened at how close his face was to hers, "Hatta wha?"

"This is how I knew it was the real you, Da wouldn't know about the Bandersnatch scratch." He whispered his fingers still tracing over the scars. "When I saw this, I knew you couldn't be a fake Alice." He looked at her with eyes that had gone a deep green almost the same color as his shirt, "You're my Alice…at last."


End file.
